my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Katerina's Big Mess
Katerina and Miss Elaina are best friends. They live together. Miss Elaina is neat. Katerina is messy. One day Katerina is very messy. Miss Elaina got mad. *"Katerina, Come Here!" shouted Miss Elaina. "Look at the mess you have made!" "Okay Miss Elaina!" said Katerina, "I'm am coming!" *She jumped out of the Tub. She splashed water all over the floor. She dripped water all over the rug. "Katerina!" shouted Miss Elaina. *"You are making a bigger mess!" "But Miss Elaina," Katerina Said "You told me to look at the mess I made." Now Miss Elaina was very angry. "I wish I lived here by myself!" she shouted. Miss Elaina walked out and slammed the door. Katerina stopped smiling. *"Miss Elaina does not want me here anymore," "I guess I will go Away." Katerina was sad. She got dressed. She packed a big bag. "Come on Pig." *said Katerina, "We Had to go!" Katerina closed the door. "Goodbye house!" she said. "I will miss you!" Katerina dragged her bag all the way to Daniel Tiger, *"Katerina, it is Late" Daniel said, "You should be in bed!" "I have no bed," Katerina said, *"Miss Elaina is mad at me, I must find a new home!" *"You could stay with me!" Daniel said. "My Trolley bed is a nice place to sleep." Katerina got into the Trolley bed. "Ouch!" she said. "This is not a nice place to sleep, it is only for one people!" Katerina got out of the Trolley bed. "Goodnight Daniel Tiger!" she said, then he went to the Castle. "Katerina it is late, You should be in bed!" Said Prince Wednesday. "I have no bed!" said Katerina "Miss Elaina is mad at me, I must find a new home!" *"You could share my bed!" said Prince Wednesday. Katerina got into the bed. "Do you Like my soft bed?" asked Prince Wednesday. "Well, it is soft!" said Katerina, Then Katerina turn over, She fell on to the floor. "This bed is too little!" she said. Katerina left The Castle with her big bag, She was very tired. Then he saw O the Owl, Katerina wake him up, *"O, Are you asleep?" she asked. "I was asleep!" said O the Owl. "Now I am awake!" O the Owl is mad. "O, I need a bed." Said Katerina. *"I need a big soft bed!" "Soft beds are yucky!" wailed O the Owl, "Oh dear!" said Katerina "Where can I sleep? I am so tired!" Katerina sat down. Soon, she was asleep. The Neighborhood was quiet. Everyone was sleeping. Everyone *but Miss Elaina, She was looking for Katerina. She came to Daniel Tiger. She woke me up! *"Have you seen Katerina?" asked Miss Elaina. "She was here," Daniel Said *"But she is not here now!" Then Miss Elaina went to the castle. "Have you seen Katerina?" Miss Elaina asked Prince Wednesday. "She Was Here," said Prince Wednesday, *"But She is not here now!" Miss Elaina is sad. "Katerina!" She called. "Where are you?" Then she saw Katerina. "Katerina are you okay?" Miss Elaina asked. *"Sure Miss Elaina!" Said Katerina "I was just sleeping." "Come on home, old pal!" Miss Elaina said. "I am sorry I yelled at you." Miss Elaina and Katerina went home. *"Gee Miss Elaina!" said Katerina. "It is good to be home" She open her big bag! All her toys felled out. "I am sorry, Miss Elaina!" said Katerina. "I made a mess again!" *"That is okay!" said Miss Elaina, "We will clean it up in the morning!" "Miss Elaina and Katerina got ready for bed. "I am glad you are home!" said Miss Elaina "Me too!" said Katerina" "Goodnight Miss Elaina!" "Goodnight Katerina!" Category:Stories